


Roommates in Quarantine – Loki/Thor

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Comic Reference, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Loki, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, History Jokes, Human Loki (Marvel), Human Thor (Marvel), Loki in a skirt, M/M, Mythology References, No Incest, Pizza, Pizza Delivery Boy Loki, Quarantine, Texting, Thor likes what he sees, annoying the parents, lock down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: As usual, Thor orders pizza at his favorite restaurant. He is looking forward to meeting the delivery guy he’s crushing on and who’s name he has yet to learn. But instead of their usual flirting and bickering, the handsome stranger shows up in a very interesting version of his work attire and Thor finally gets a phone number.Sorry, I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Roommates in Quarantine – Loki/Thor

Roommates in Quarantine – Loki/Thor

*Disclaimer: I don’t own those two boys, they belong to either Marvel or the Norse mythology. No money is made with this, I merely ask for voluntary feedback and/or maybe some kudos. Enjoy!*

*************************

Ding! Dong!

And there he was again, on time as usual. Opening the door to his house, Thor smiled at his favorite pizza delivery guy. But instead of his usual charming greeting and one or two flirty phrases to make the other blush behind that face mask, Thor was the one left speechless. Staring at the well built yet slightly smaller man with that gorgeous black hair, Thor had to force himself to not gape. Well not more then he already had, because damn…

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer”, the delivery guy said, throwing an amused look at Thor. Then he held up the pizza carton for him to take. “That’ll be ten dollars, please.”

For a moment, Thor just stood there. Then his body remembered how to function and he hastily took his order and handed over the money, with the usual high tip.

“Thank you~”, the delivery guy hummed and put it into his pocket while Thor used that moment to drink in the sight a little longer. The man was gorgeous as usual but instead of the usual tight black jeans, he was wearing over-knees, a pretty short skirt and the female version of the restaurant’s uniform t-shirt. It hugged the nice body quite a few times better then the male one had. Swallowing, Thor tried to remember if he’d ever had a thing for cross-dressing before. No, this one was an exception.

“You know, I was serious about that picture”, the other one said and posed a little.

“Wait what?”, Thor said, glad that he wasn’t stuttering.

“Well, since you’re such a loyal costumer of our restaurant, I thought, you deserved a treat. Seems like I made a good choice tonight”, the black haired one said, motioning for his outfit.

“Yes, very good choice indeed”, Thor said and cleared his throat a little. Then he probably ruined the moment by asking: “Your boss let you walk around like this?”

His question was answered with a slight glare. “Of course not. But since you’re the last one on my route today and I get to go home now...”

“Oh...”

“Yeah. Well, I’m on my way then. Enjoy your evening!” And with swinging hips did his crush walk down the steps of his veranda, down the sidewalk and got into his car, not even looking back once.

************************

After Thor had watched him drive off, he got back inside, closed the door and slammed his head against it. Wow. He really had let this chance slip out of his hands. Why hadn’t he at least tried to find out the guy’s name? Not that he’d given it to him, he had refused all the other twenty or so times. But it was kind of a tradition by now and Thor had broken it. And then he’d been all speechless and stuttering like a damn teenager.

Sighing, Thor got onto his couch and grabbed his pizza. Well, at least he had some comfort food now to drown his sorrows with. Next time, he’d be prepared.

When he opened the pizza carton though, he was left speechless allover again. In neat handwriting, a phone number could be read on the inside of the carton, along with ‘Hope you liked what you saw – L.’. Forgetting all about the pizza, Thor reached for his phone and immediately saved the number.

<<I hope this is not some fake number. - Thor

Within seconds, his phone chimed with a reply.

**> >Why give a fake number? I could’ve just not given you a number at all. But as I said, I thought you deserved a treat.**

<<In that case, I think you deserve a big thank you.

**> >For what I saw, your thank you is really big. And I like them big if you know what I mean.**

<<It took me longer then I’m proud to admit to get this.

**> >Not used to being challenged, big guy? Don’t put your namesake to shame. **

<<You don’t get to tease me for my name before even telling your own, L!

**> >Fair point, big guy. You ready for it?**

<<I’ve been born ready.

**> >Fair warning though, it might be a turn-off for you.**

<<I doubt anything about you could turn me off, really. You’re gorgeous, smart, funny… I could make a very long list.

**> >Maybe I’ll take you up on this one some day.**

**> >Anyway, my name is Loki.**

**> >Hello?**

**> >You still there?**

<<Yes, I am.

<<Wow, I really didn’t expect this one.

**> >Me neither. When I first heard your name was Thor, I was surprised to say the least. And when you flirted with me, I was a little scared to tell you my name and scare you away.**

<<Why would your name scare me away?

**> >You do know about that God’s brother, right?**

<<Right. But they weren’t blood-related if I remember that correctly.

**> >Oh, nice. Someone did do his homework.**

<<Course. One of the first things to do when you’re named after a Norse god.

**> >You wouldn’t believe how little educated some people are. I mean, sure, if you’re not into history or mythology, fine. But there are even comics about them. Ever heard of Marvel? Heck, even DC gave Thor some screen time in a couple comics, even though that was not the superhero but the actual Norse god but still!**

**> >Sorry, I was ranting.**

<<It’s fine. I think it’s cute ;)

<<You know what this means, right?

**> >I’m not cute. But do tell.**

<<We really have to get together now, even if it’s only to mock our parents and their annoying choice in names.

**> >Oh, I like that idea. Think I’ll keep you.**

<<Glad to hear that. Let’s hope this lock down will be over soon so that we can plan this parent introduction. Preferably over a cup of coffee or whatever else you fancy.

**> >My, already asking me out on a date, Thor? **

**> >But yes, I’d like that. **

<<Great, because I’d love to take you out.

**> >It’s a date then.**

**> >Now back to that ‘big thank you’ of yours…**

…

*End~ *

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry, no smut for this one. Since this was my first time writing those two, I wanted to get a feeling for writing them first. Maybe I’ll write this ship again some time. Feel free to tell me what you think :)


End file.
